Innocent Beginnings
by emilyjasmine
Summary: It all started when Emma forgot that Henry wasn't staying with Regina that evening and ended how they never expected! M for a reason!


_Innocent Beginnings;_

 _An Emma Swan and Regina Mills fanfic;_

 _By emilyjasmine;_

 _Disclaimer – I own nothing, but the plot;_

 _I have finally finished university! So now I have much more time to get back to writing, before facing the real world!_

 _I'm so so sad that Once Upon a Time has ended but that's what I'm going to be writing. I've this idea for a while but couldn't find the time to finish it until now. It's set after season 5 but Hook was never brought back, and we'll forget that Robin was a thing, shall we?_

 _Hope you enjoy and don't forget to favourite and review. A longer fic of these lovely ladies is on its way so keep your eyes peeled!_

 _Love, Emss x_

It all began so innocently and for Henry's sake. Henry spent half a week with Regina and the other half with Emma in her new apartment which was an equal distance between the sheriff's station and Regina's mansion. Sunday through to Wednesday was spent with Regina and Wednesday to Saturday was spent with Emma and he would alternate Saturday nights depending what was going on. On Wednesdays, Emma would come to the mansion to pick up Henry and they would all have dinner together. This happened every week without fail.

It became so routine that one week, when Henry was staying at his grandparents as he had a school project Charming was helping him with, Emma turned up at the mansion carrying her usual bottle of wine, completely forgetting that Henry wasn't there for her to pick up.

She rang the doorbell as normal and waited to see Henry's face after he opened the door as usual, but instead it was a very confused looking Regina.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's Wednesday," Emma replied, her brows pulled together in confusion. "It is Wednesday, right?" It wouldn't be the first time the blonde had gotten the day wrong, but she knew that it was Wednesday, her favourite day of the week. However, she would never admit that to anyone.

"It is Wednesday, dear," Regina confirmed with a small smile. "But Henry is with your parents tonight, so I presumed our dinner was cancelled."

For some unknown reason, Emma felt a sinking feeling at the idea of having to go back to her apartment and she knew it wasn't the fact that Henry wouldn't be there. "Oh right, I guess I'll head home then."

Emma turned and started to make her way along the path to the gate before she heard the brunette call her name causing her to pause and turn around. "You're here now, we may as well have dinner." Regina shrugged and opened the door wide and let the blonde in.

That was their first dinner without Henry there.

As the weeks went on, Henry ended up spending more time with his grandparents and other friends. If it ever coincided with a Wednesday, Emma would still go to Regina's for dinner.

It was a Friday night when Emma was sat in her apartment alone with a glass of wine. Henry was out with Violet and Charming had said he'd pick him up as they lived closer to Violet and Henry would stay the night there. Therefore, Emma decided to call Regina who she presumed was as alone as she was.

Regina was sitting in her study with a half empty glass of cider in her hand staring at the fire place. She was used to having Friday nights alone but this one seemed to be duller that most. She was about to pick up her book when her phone started to ring, with one name illuminated on the screen: _Emma._ With a small smile, she swiped her phone to connect the call.

"Hello?" She answered slightly confused. "Is everything okay? Is Henry–?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, don't worry!" Emma replied quickly. "It's just…Henry is out tonight, and I don't really want to be alone, would you like to come over for a drink and watch a film or something?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, she'd shared a drink with Emma before of course, but that was after dinner they shared, and Henry was usually there too.

"Regina?"

The mayor then realised she hadn't said anything for the last few moments. "Umm yes, okay," she finally replied before disconnecting the call. She then walked to the other side of her study and picked up a bottle of wine and placed the now empty glass of cider on the table before flicking her wrists and appearing in Emma's living room in front of a very surprised blonde.

"Not a fan of the doorbell?" Emma joked once she was over the shock of the mayor appearing in her living room. It was clear that the brunette hadn't planned on company as she was still wearing her fluffy slippers that no one but Henry had ever seen.

Regina shrugged before sitting next to the blonde. "You knew I was coming over." She then sat down next on the other end of the sofa and looked expectantly at Emma. "So what film did you have in mind?"

Emma then held up the latest Bridget Jones film with a grin.

The rest of the night was spent watching Bridget having her baby while the two drank wine and talked about their own baby, Henry, and how he was growing up.

That was the first night of many where the two would get together and drink and watch a film while Henry was out.

A few weeks later, Henry told Regina that he was going to ask Violet to the cinema to watch a new film that was coming out. It was the new version of Beauty and the Beast. Henry wanted to see if it had any of the true story of his grandfather and Belle. He knew it wouldn't, but he also thought that Violet would like to see it. Regina also realised she wouldn't mind seeing it. She liked the new Disney films and the music that went with them, but she knew she couldn't tag along to the cinema with her 14-year-old son and his girlfriend. Instead, she got her phone out and texted Emma.

 _R: Hello, Henry is going to the cinema tonight with Violet. It's the new Beauty and the Beast film, and I'd like to go see it too, would you like to join me?_

Regina didn't have to wait long for a reply and she smiled brightly when her phone buzzed.

 _E: I'll pick you up at 7._

For the first time, Regina put in even more effort than she did day to day. She wore a black dress that clung to her in all the best ways. It showed her off her assets but not in a vulgar way. She curled her hair loosely and applied her favourite shade of red lipstick. She had just slipped her feet in to her killer heels of choice (black stilettos with a red base) when she heard the doorbell ring. She checked her watch and saw that it was 7 on the dot. "Right on time," she muttered to herself.

Upon opening the door, she saw Emma stood there, wearing her usual red but it wasn't her infamous leather jacket. Instead, it was a red dress that fit her perfectly. She had her typical curls falling around her shoulders and was wearing a pair of black heels that made her legs look even longer and more perfect than usual. All Regina could do was stare, her breath getting caught in her throat at just the sight in front of her.

"Hey, you look great!" Emma greeted finally. "Shall we get going?"

Regina still couldn't speak, instead she nodded and picked up her purse from counter and locked the door behind them. Emma led them to her car and opened the door for Regina before running round to the driver's seat and heading towards the newly opened movie theatre.

They made sure to keep themselves hidden (as much as the sheriff and the mayor could) as to not spoil Henry's date. They almost managed it until they were leaving the film. The two were walking side by side, so close that their hands by their sides were slightly brushing each other. They were both lost in their conversation, where they were ripping the film to shreds at how nice the Beast was when they both knew that Rumple was nothing like him, to notice that Henry and Violet were in front of them. They were too busy laughing together to notice as their hands slipped into each other's just in front of Henry who was waiting for Charming to pick him and Violet up.

"Moms?" Henry cried looking between his mothers in shock at the fact that his parents were there too. "What are you doing here?" He then looked at their interlaced fingers. "Are you two on a date?"

At this Emma and Regina quickly let go of each other's hands and both started to blush at the question. Regina stuttered but Emma fortunately recovered quicker. "Your mom told me about the film, so we thought we'd check it out. You know, make sure it was safe for your eyes," she added with a wink. The film was completely safe, obviously with it being Disney, but she couldn't help but embarrass Henry a little. His reddening face was worth it and Violet giggled at his reaction.

"Right?" Henry said slowly before looking outside and saw that Charming had just arrived. "Grandpa is here, we have to go." Henry then grabbed Violet's hand and led her outside leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"Shall we get going then?" Emma asked slowly, and Regina nodded before leading the way to Emma's car.

Nothing was said between the two of them as Emma drove them back to Regina's. Both were now only thinking about how natural holding the other's hand felt, but also about Henry's question of whether they were on a date. Were they?

When Emma finally pulled up in front of the mansion, she rushed out and opened Regina's door and walked her to the door. Reinga let herself in and then turned to the blonde who looked like she was about to turn and walk away.

"Aren't you going to come in for a drink?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up and tried to read Regina's face. Usually, the brunette was an open book to her, but tonight, it was as if the book was in a different language, all the words were there but she just couldn't make them out. "Do you want me to?"

Regina didn't reply, she just nodded so Emma finally followed her over the threshold. Regina shut the door behind them and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Wine or cider?" She called over her shoulder.

"Wine, please," Emma replied. She kicked off her shoes and flexed her toes, silently cursing herself for wearing heels and wondering how Regina managed it every day. Taking a deep breath, she finally followed where Regina had gone and saw her pouring two glasses of wine.

Looking up from what she was doing, Regina saw Emma nervously standing by the island. After taking a deep breath, Regina picked up the wine glasses and passed one to Emma. "Cheers," she muttered as they clinked them together. Both then took a larger sip than was usual, trying to calm their nerves.

"Let's go to the living room," Regina muttered and led the way.

Once they were both seated at opposite ends of the same sofa, they still said nothing, just drank their wine for a few moments until Emma finally broke the silence. "Regina, is this a date?" She asked quietly.

For few moments, Regina didn't reply, she simply sipped her wine. She had been wondering it herself since she was getting ready to meet Emma. They had had many dinners together at the mansion now, regardless if Henry was also there. They also spent at least one night every fortnight together drinking wine or cider just the two of them. However, whenever they happened, Regina didn't feel the need to get dressed up like she had tonight. In fact, it was just the opposite. She knew that she could be dressed in her comfy clothes and just relax in the blonde's presence. She'd known it since the first night she turned up at Emma's wearing her fluffy pink slippers and the blonde hadn't said anything about them. Yet tonight, hell even this afternoon when she first asked Emma to the cinema, things felt different. She wanted to put effort in, she wanted to look nice for Emma. However, she didn't want to be one to admit to all of this just yet.

"Do you want it be?" She finally said. She placed her wine glass on the table in front of her and looked Emma who looked the most nervous she'd ever seen her.

"Yes," she whispered, and she reluctantly looked Regina in the eye. Taking a deep breath, she placed her wine glass next to Regina's and move slightly closer to her on the sofa. "Do you?"

To this, Regina didn't reply, she just moved even closer to Emma. Reaching out she cupped Emma's cheek and blushed when Emma leant into the touch and turned her face to kiss her palm. Taking this as a good sign, Regina moved closer, their thighs pressed together and looked into Emma's eyes before flicking her gaze to Emma's soft pink lips and back up again, silently asking for permission. Emma smiled shyly and the two closed the gap as red lips brushed across pink for the first time. The first kiss was gentle, slightly hesitant. Both pulled back and smiled before leaning back in and when Regina felt Emma's tongue brush across her lips, she accepted it fully and her hand that was cupping Emma's cheek slid into her hair and her other hand gripped her hip and pulled her closer as their kiss grew more passionate. Regina then realised that Emma's hands had found themselves on her thighs and were making their way higher, toying with the hem of Regina's dress. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"I think that answers your question," Regina whispered breathlessly after she pulled back, but she didn't move her arms from where there were.

Emma didn't say anything, but she couldn't hide the grin that was on her face. She simply just closed the gap and kissed Regina again.

It was a couple of hours later, after a very long make out session, when Emma finally left with the promise of more to come.

The next morning, Regina was sat at the kitchen table with a coffee, reading the paper and finishing a slice of toast, when Henry rushed in after being dropped off by Charming. "Morning, Mom!" He greeted as he joined her. He poured himself a coffee and added lots of cream before sitting next to his brunette mother. "Where's Ma?" He asked, looking round to see if there were any traces of her being there that morning.

"Why would your mother be here at this time in the morning?" Regina asked. It was 8 o'clock on a Sunday after all. Even if Emma was there, there was no chance that she would be awake yet.

Henry didn't reply at first. When he first saw his mothers at the cinema last night, he didn't think anything of it. He knew that they had gotten closer and spent a lot of time together. It was when he noticed them holding hands that made him pause but only for a few seconds before he realised what he felt was happiness. His mothers being together was probably the best thing that could happen.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug and took a sip of his coffee. "Were you actually on a date last night?"

Regina didn't respond straight away. She and Emma hadn't really discussed anything last night, both were a little preoccupied with their kisses with both trying to take it further but also not wanting to rush things.

"Would it bother you if we were?" Regina finally asked.

"Not in the slightest!" Henry replied enthusiastically, and he grinned brightly. "In fact, I would love it and it would be perfect. The two of you are prefect together, the Saviour and the Evil Queen and we'd finally be a proper family."

Henry had barely finished saying that when he felt his mother pull him into a hug, her arms wrapped around him tightly. He didn't hesitate to return the hug. Both were caught up in the moment that they didn't hear a ripple in the air announcing Emma's arrival in their kitchen. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she just stayed quiet until the mother and son pulled back.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Henry asked, when he noticed his other mother stood behind them.

Then Emma was stuck for an answer. She had originally come to surprise Regina and take her for breakfast thinking that Henry would be at her parents for a little longer. Then when she saw the two in the kitchen hugging, her heart melted, and she'd forgotten her idea.

Regina sensed Emma's panic and decided to jump in. "He knows about the date."

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant!" Henry added happily. "I need to take my things upstairs actually, I'll be back down later."

With that, he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Emma and Regina stayed quiet until they heard his door shut behind him. Within seconds, Regina closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her in for a short kiss. "As much as I do enjoy your sudden appearance, why are you here?" Regina asked and kissed Emma again before she could answer.

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast," she replied, then kissed Regina again, this time slightly deeper. "But then I saw that you've already eaten, and Henry is already here, so I'll have to plan a different second date."

"I look forward to it," Regina whispered before bringing her lips to Emma's once more, not able to get enough of the blonde.

Henry came down a few minutes later, making sure to stomp a little down the stairs to announce his arrival, breaking the kiss apart.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what have I told you about stomping down the stairs?" Regina cried as Henry walked sheepishly into the kitchen.

"I was announcing my entrance," he replied with a shrug, "I don't mind you two being together, but I don't want to see my moms making out." At that, both Emma and Regina blushed and stepped out each other's embrace. "So, what's the plan for today?" Henry asked, deciding that Emma would be joining them for the day.

They ended up spending the day at the mansion having a Harry Potter movie marathon. Regina had charmed their popcorn bowl and sodas to never run out. Henry had a sofa to himself and Regina and Emma shared, taking in turns who was leaning on who. By the end of the day, and the end of the fourth film, Regina's head was in Emma's lap and she was napping. Emma had been absentmindedly stroking Regina's hair before getting Henry to pass her, her phone so she could call for pizza.

Regina woke up when the doorbell rang but Henry rushed off to collect the pizza instead.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Emma muttered softly, looking down at the most beautiful woman in the world.

Regina hummed, pleased that Emma was the first thing she saw as she woke up. She sat up from Emma's lap and, when Emma opened her arm in invitation, she leant against her side. "Where's Henry?" She asked sleepily as she realised their son was no longer there.

"I was getting the pizza," Henry replied as he walked into the room carrying plates and pizza boxes. "I could get use to Ma being here."

Regina snuggled closer into Emma's side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Me too."

Days passed which turned into weeks, and the two were still going strong. Their night a fortnight soon turned into every day and Henry found it easier to just move in permanently with Regina as Emma was almost always there.

About a month after their first date, Henry was at his grandparents and Emma had surprised Regina by cooking her dinner before she'd got home from work that Friday afternoon. There were candles on the table and a bottle of wine that had already been opened and split between two glasses. Regina looked over at the stove and saw Emma dancing with her headphones on, completely unaware that her girlfriend was home.

Hoping it wouldn't scare her, Regina crossed over and slipped her arm around Emma's waist and kissed her neck. The blonde jumped at first but soon leaned into the embrace. She lifted her headphones out of her ears before turning around and kissing Regina firmly. "Hello, beautiful," she murmured against her lips before kissing her again.

"Hello," Regina replied with a smile. "I didn't realise you were going to be here otherwise I'd have got away earlier."

"Don't be silly, it was a surprise. Now, go freshen up and this will be ready in about five minutes." Regina reluctantly slipped out of the embrace and left Emma to finish up dinner. She nipped up to her bedroom and decided that tonight was the night, if Emma had put so much effort into surprising her, then she could surprise her with something completely different. She quickly changed into her sexiest lingerie and slipped into the same black dress she wore on their first date before returning downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw that Emma had plated up what looked like pasta alfredo.

"I hope you like….oh my gosh, you look amazing." Emma looked up and looked at Regina with a look that the brunette couldn't quite read.

"If it tastes anything like how you look, I'm sure I'm going to love it," Regina replied smoothly before sitting down, smiling at the blush that was Emma's face.

The meal passed rather quickly, both catching up with how their day had been. When Emma went to clear the pots, Regina simply waved her hand, and everything was cleaned and put away. "You did the cooking, the least I can do is clean up," she said with a wink.

"You have got to teach me that spell!" Emma replied enthusiastically.

"I'll teach you anything you like." Regina then picked up her wine glass and took Emma's hand and led her into the living room. With a flick of her wrist, the stereo came on, quietly playing Michael Bublé and the lights dimmed. "Dance with me?" She asked, holding out her hand after placing the wine glass on the table.

Emma simply nodded and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as the brunette's hands went around her neck. They didn't really dance but just swayed to the music before long, Regina leant up and kissed Emma soundly on her lips. "I never thought this would ever happen," she muttered quietly.

"Neither did I," Emma replied. "After Killian died, I didn't think I'd find something like that again, something so pure and beautiful as love."

"Love?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma said slowly. She stopped dancing and just looked at Regina, directly in the eye. "I love you, Regina."

"Oh, Emma!" Regina then leant forward and kissed Emma as passionately as she could. "I love you, too!" She kissed her again, trying to pour her love into the kiss. "I thought I was never going to get my happy ending, but here you are in all your glory. I love you so much."

When they kissed again, it was completely different to all the times they'd kissed before and there had been many kisses, but neither of them wanted to rush things but they knew that tonight was different.

Emma licked at Regina's lips, seeking entrance which was quickly accepted, and their kiss became fire. Soon, Emma was kissing across Regina's jaw and kissed the spot just behind her ear that she'd learnt the other day made Regina moan breathlessly. She softly nipped at her ear lobe before kissing down her neck to the sweet spot where she sucked before biting it softly making Regina moan again.

Before long, hands were roaming everywhere, and Emma's were found at the bottom of Regina's dress silently asking permission. The brunette nodded and off came the dress in one swift motion and she was ever so glad that she'd change her lingerie from just looking at Emma's response. Her eyes were already dark but now they were almost black as she looked at Regina was such desire.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," she muttered before recapturing Regina's lips and let her hands roam all over the newly exposed skin.

"I think it's time we took this upstairs," Regina whispered. With a simple flick of her wrist, the two were in Regina's room and the brunette wasted no time in taking off Emma's tank top and started to unbutton Emma's jeans. However, she soon realised that despite how amazing Emma's ass looked in them, they weren't the easiest to slip out of. Emma blushed, regretting her outfit choice, but Regina simply smirked and waved her hands and the jeans were gone, leaving Emma in her matching set of lacy green underwear.

"Someone was planning something," Regina muttered before pushing Emma onto the bed and casting a spell to tie Emma's hands to the top of the bed, her dominant side coming out to play.

Emma noticed the change in Regina's demeanour and felt even more heat rush to her core causing her to squeeze her thighs together. Just seeing Emma do that, turned Regina on even more. She slowly crawled up the bed towards Emma and leant over her, kissing her soundly before kissing down her neck. With another wave of her hand, Emma's bra disappeared in a swirl of purple and Regina admired the view and her mouth started to water. She leant over and took one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the stiff peak while her hand reached out and pinched the other before switching. Regina then started to kiss further down Emma's body, skipping where Emma wanted her, despite the blonde thrusting her hips towards Regina's face.

She then skipped over her leg until she reached her ankle. She kissed it softly before slowly starting to kiss up her leg. She moved as slow as she could, kissing, licking and nipping. The closer she got to the prize, the louder Emma's moans became and the more frantic her movements.

As Regina reached Emma's inner thigh and kissed the crease between the thigh and her sex and Emma tensed. Regina smirked before removing Emma's panties with her teeth before leaning back up. The brunette licked lightly over the blonde's sex, barely enough pressure to put out Emma's fire but enough to taste her, moaning at the flavour.

"Regina, please," Emma groaned, wriggling her hips. "Touch me!"

Instead of complying, Regina simply smirked and kissed Emma's other ankle and started the taunting all over again. She started licking her way up even slower.

"Baby! Fuck me already!"

However, hearing that, Regina lost the control she'd been building. Instead, she settled herself quickly between Emma's thighs and licked her from her hole to her clit in one swift movement and Emma swore she could see stars. Regina licked her again before settling on the swollen bundle of nerves that were begging to be sucked. She alternated between sucking and licking, never settling on a rhythm, keeping Emma on edge the entire time.

"Release my hands, please!" With a quick flick of her wrist, Regina released Emma's hands and they soon flew into Regina's hair, half tugging and half pushing her closer to where she needed her to be. Finally settling on a rhythm, Regina sucked as Emma's hips wriggled. Reaching up, Regina twisted the blonde's nipples and with one final suck, Emma tippled over the edge, Regina's name on her lips.

Regina smirked before kissing her way back up Emma's body before kissing her firmly as the blonde tasted herself.

"My turn," the blonde whispered and smirked seductively before pushing Regina on to her back and taking control.

At first Emma was tempted to restrain Regina just as she had been but changed her mind. Instead leant over the brunette and kissed her, moaning at the lingering taste of her cum before she began her journey, kissing, nipping and licking everywhere on Regina's body from her hardened nipples to her hips before she reached just where she wanted to be. She reached over and grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under Regina's hips, which caused the brunette to raise a perfectly arched eyebrow as this was something she'd never experienced.

"Trust me," Emma whispered before she laid down in front of Regina's glistening sex. Tentatively she licked Regina's clit lightly, enough to get a taste and tease but not enough to satisfy.

"Emma, please," Regina groaned and thrust her hips in Emma's face. "I need you so badly."

Not wanting to refuse her girlfriend, Emma licked again but with more confidence, swirling the tip of her tongue around her clit before slipping slightly lower, missing Regina's hole and licked slightly lower before returning higher and plunging her tongue into her, which was easier with the higher angle of her hips. She brought her arm round and flicked Regina's clit while simultaneous thrusting her tongue as deeply as she could, causing breathless moans to erupt from Regina above her.

She then replaced her tongue with two fingers, that soon became three and wrapped her mouth firmly over her clit. Within seconds Regina let go and came yelling Emma's name across the room.

Emma let her ride out her orgasm before she moved back up the bed. "Was that okay?" She asked hesitantly, as it had been a while since her last encounter with anyone, let alone another woman.

"That was amazing," Regina replied immediately, "I don't think I've ever come so hard!" She then leant in to kiss Emma, moaning at the lingering taste which made her core throb again despite the powerful climax she'd just received. She clenched her thighs in anticipation, something Emma registered. She moaned at the sight and leant in to kiss Regina again.

Then suddenly, with strength Emma didn't know she had, Regina flipped them over and the night just got hotter and hotter. By the time they drifted off to sleep, their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathing was erratic and out of control. It felt completely natural for Regina to turn onto her side and for Emma to shuffle close behind her and wrap her arm protectively across her middle. She snuggled into her neck, placing a soft kiss and a whisper of "I love you," before they both fell asleep with a content smile gracing their lips.

When the two woke in the morning, still wrapped up in each other's arms, they knew that this was finally where they were meant to be. They would have the challenges every couple faced, telling the parents and their friends but they would face it together. What started as an innocent beginning, ended happily ever after.


End file.
